Tredecim
by toxicswantle
Summary: Harry Potter finds out he had been lied to his whole life. The Weasley's are stealing his money, and Dumbledore is raising him for slaughter. Enraged, he joins the dark, with a team of twelve others, creating is own team, allied to Voldemort. The Tredecim. !Weasley DumbledoreBashing, Torture, Char Death, Language, Smut and some Slash warnings inside. Fred and George stay in school.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello! I have had this idea killing my mind slowly, so I just had to write it down! I'm so glad my other books are so popular, I'm going to focus on updating them on Thursday, Resorted is probably going to be first, since my walls are covered in paper and plans for it. Hermione Granger Undercover Spy seems to be taking a lot of interest, but I have writers block for that one :/ if anyone has any idea for it, please let me know. And The Aeternus is gonna be updated Friday..maybe...

Anyway, this one's gonna be a bit... urm.. different... It's only T for now, but it could go up. Hopefully not.. people don't search for M much..I don't think...

Warning: Torture, Language, MinorSlash, Character Deaths, and Dark,

(Could be more added to this on a later date.)

Draco isn't marked, or told to kill Dumbledore, we begin November of 5th year, where everyone is 15-16 and Luna is 14, but will turn 15 over the Christmas break.

Disclaimed: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately, but i own this plot twist/ideas.

Without further A Do, Chapter One!

ONE:

Proditio was a silent assassin, he moved silently through the night, like a shadow, hunting down those who wronged him. His name didn't mean Betrayal for anything. It was because he had felt the sting of Betrayal the most out of anyone alive in the wizarding world. Proditio was not who you expected to be a dark assassin, and ally of the Dark Lord, especially not when Proditio was Harry Potter, The Golden Boy, Boy Who Lived, fighter of the light. Well not anymore, cleaning the blood off his knives, Proditio closed his eyes, thinking how he got to this.

"But Sir, they're a pain, both of them!"

"I am well aware, Mr Weasley, but you need both of them., we cannot kill Harry yet, until he has defeated Voldemort. After then we can fake his suicide, 'claim he couldn't handle life after the losses he had faced.' after then you can marry the Granger girl for her inheritances, i still cannot believe that even with her brains she still thinks she is a mudblood."

"Then we can kill her and I can claim her titles and take her money?"

"Exactly Mr Weasley, just keep dumbing Harry down, while we plan Black's death, we can blame it on Bellatrix. He will be too grief ridden to realize he is due his own inheritances, in the meantime we can take his money,and you can keep taking from his vaults."

"Okay. Thank you Professor Dumbledore."

Harry had been horrified to learn Dumbledore was raising him like a slaughtered pig, was taking his money and knew Hermione was not a muggleborn, but someone with money and titles. He didn't know what exactly, but he assumed she was a Pureblood. He'd left from outside the office, so glad he had hesitated at the sound of voices rather then barging in, other wise he would still be their golden boy, even today. Harry had run and told Hermione as soon as he heard and the two ran off to the Library before anyone could find them.

Anyone meaning Ron.

"I can't believe them! They claim to be the light side and have been stealing our money!"

"I think, from what i heard and could piece together, you're a Pureblood, Hermione."

"I- how?-"

"I'm not sure, but they said after the war they could kill us both, and Ron would get your titles and my money."

"Well if Dumbledore and Ron are in on this, who can we trust?" Hermione asked.

Harry had sat and thought for a while.

"Sirius. They said they were going to kill him to distract me from my upcoming inheritance being made available."

"Well, we can't contact Sirius face to face until Christmas, our owls could be getting intercepted. So who can we trust within the castle?" Hermione asked, the 15 and 16 year old sat in deep thought.

"Well, if the light are corrupt... we could always try the dark?"

"As much as i want to protest, i can't, either that or omen neutral, but i don't know anyone of the top of my head." Hermione shrugged.

"Luna is neutral."

"Lovegood? Harry-"

"She's a good shot, we could at least try?"

"I guess."

It had been a Saturday when Harry had heard the truth, and learned of this betrayal, so he and Hermione had the chance to search through the castle all day if they pleased.

Luna had been sat up upon on of the beams of Hogwarts ceiling, 20 feet above the ground, feet dangling over the oblivious students who passed underneath, never noticing her.

Harry and Hermione hadn't seen her, it was only the face her shoe fell off on Harry's head that he found her.

"Oh, Hello Harry."

"Luna. How did you get up there?" Harry asked

"I flew."

"Can you fly down?"

Luna nodded, and jumped from the ledge, landing gracefully on the floor,

"I said fly..but jumping is fine..how are you not rolling on the floor with a broken leg?"

"I'm half Veela, we have much stronger bones, Harry."

"Okay, well we have something to discuss, Would you follow us?"

"Where?"

"We could try the chamber?"

"I read upon a room, the room of requirement, we could find that," Hermione suggested.

"Oh you mean the come and go room?" Luna asked, and lead the two up to the seventh floor, and down to what looked to be a broom closet, however when the door opened, it revealed a huge training room, and at the side a small library and four armchairs.

In the middle of the room was a student, cloak on, obscuring his or her's face, the figure was whipping about, shooting spells at moving dummies who were firing simple Expelliarmus and stupefy spell at him or her.

The student moved swiftly, not hit once, all the targets were down easily, with not so light spells, and a few carefully placed bombarda's.

Luna coughed, the student turned instantly, send a sharp Crucio, which Luna simply absorbed into an open hand, and then shot back out over at the wall.

"Sorry Luna, instinct." The student apologized, then noticed Harry and Hermione.

"Oh dear. They saw that?"

"Mhm" Luna answered, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Urm.. so why have you brought them here?"

"They found out."

"What?"

"They found out about Weasley and Dumbledore. I told you it would be today. He's been getting careless, not even adding silencing charms to his meetings now, and Ragnok and Danork have noticed the increase in money being taken from Harry's vault, their waiting till he reaches 16 to take it back."

"Oh, are they going to go dark?"

"Probably."

"Oh good." The student put its hood down and revealed itself as Neville Longbottom, the person the duo expected the least to be a master dueler and thrower of a fierce Crucio.

"Hey Harry, Hermione, take a seat."

"This day couldn't get any crazier."

"It could," Luna smiled.

"So you guys wanna explain?" Harry asked, as the two sat down, the same time Neville did,

"Well, Luna is a seer, she can't see anything huge like war outcomes, but she can see certain events, like you guys finding out about Dumbles and Weasley's betrayal, the whole light side have been corrupted by him, I think Fred and George are the only ones who can see whats happening, that's why they made their shop, to escape the family, without raising suspicion." Neville explained

"And as you can see Neville is a professional dueler, we both just act like a squib or a 'Looney' to draw less attention to us, the two of us found out about Dumbles back when I was in second year and Neville was in third, we'd both overheard him, and made a secret alliance not to trust the light. You two we were not sure about, same with Tonks and Remus. We think they are still being used. Since you guys know whats going down, you can meet the team." Luna explained, dropping her airy act.

"Team?"

"Well there's only one more." Neville admitted, putting out a stone, it was a pale blue, with black spots, he tapped it twice with his wand, and then put it back in his pocket.

"She'll be here in a few minutes." He then spoke.

"So what do we do?"

"Go dark, we have, the dark actually are aiming for a better world, they don't want rid of Mudbloods, they just want them to contribute more to society, Mudbloods come to this school, mostly paid for by Hogwarts, and then return to the Muggle world once they graduate and give nothing back to the wizarding world. He wants to change this school for the better, and the world too. Dumbles set him up, the Dark Lord never killed your parents, and Bellatrix never tortured mine into insanity, that was all him."

"So we go dark? Two thirds of the oh so light golden trio? Sounds like a plan." Harry grinned, glad he could loose the weight of responsibility

"I think I'm not a Mudblood, how would i find out the quickest?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Snape can probably provide you with a identity potion, or the goblins at Gringotts, but that's too difficult being in school and all."

"Snape. But can we trust him?"

"Of course. He's my uncle, my mother was his sister." Luna smiled, dropping a large bomb shell.

"Okay.. urm.. well should we go now?"

"Sure, Neville will stay here, and we will be back in about ten minutes."

Luna lead Harry and Hermione to Snape's office through secret passages that Harry was sure not even Fred and George knew about.

Luna knocked on the door and they heard Snape's sharp 'enter' from the other side.

The trio walked in and was greeted with an eye roll and a sigh.

"Lighten up, we just need a favor." Luna smiled,

"What do you want Luna?" Snape asked, seeming a tad more caring then he meant to,

"An identity potion, and advanced one, you got any pre made?"

"Of course, I have everything pre made that i can possibly make, one never knows.. why?"

"Hermione needs one."

Snape looked curious, and this curiosity sparked him to get up and fetch one.

"Just drop some blood in the vial, then spill it onto some parchment." Snape explained, giving her the potion and a sheet of parchment.

"Can we do it here?" Harry asked, he was looking on the Maurder's map to make sure they avoided Ron, and at this moment, the Weasel was blocking their route back to Neville,

"Fine." Snape huffed, and sat down at his desk once more, while the three teens used one of the empty tables at the back.

Hermione did a simple and weak Diffindo to bleed into the vial, once she was done, she spilled it carefully onto the parchment, at first nothing happened, but then the words began to form from the red in the vial.

At first it was her name, then under her parents, and under her titles, however the entire thing shocked her. He name the most.

Mia Lily Snape.

Parents:

Lily Evan's

Severus Snape

House of Prince, House of Snape, House of Stark, House of Ravenclaw.

"I think we broke Hermione." Luna muttered, but neither Hermione nor Harry could speak.

"I think we broke Harry Too."

Snape raised an eyebrow from his desk at what could be so bad, that both were speechless.

"Sir. Come over here." Luna urged, the Professor stood up and walked over, eyes drawn to the parchment, and then to Hermione, who looked to have recovered, and was now looking up to Snape, confused.

"Mia?" He asked, She tried to take a step back, but the desk behind her stopped her.

"That was unexpected." Harry finally said.

"Very." Luna agreed

"How did you even think to do this?" Snape asked Luna.

"I overheard Dumbledore tell Weasley if he married Hermione, and then killed her after the war, he'd get her titles and inheritance, it sparked the idea she perhaps was a pureblood."

"Does this make me and Harry half siblings?" Hermione finally asked, Severus nodded.

"When Lily had you, she gave you to me, to raise, she couldn't with her husband, because as soon as she saw you, she knew you had my eyes, So i assume your under a glamour at the moment, however, when Voldemort was defeated and Lily and James killed, Dumbledore told me you had been kidnapped, and was probably dead. I assume it was him that did this, the meddling old coot." Snape sneered.

"How do i undo the glamour"

"Revelabunt"

Hermione grew in height, and gained long black hair, perfectly straight, and dark coal black eyes, identical to Snapes, but contained flecks of Green within them.

"Just apply them again when your outside of here, '_Absconde'_ to hide the glamour."

"Sir, are you loyal to the dark?" Harry asked

"If i said yes, what would you do? Run to Dumbledore?"

"No, Sir, I wouldn't trust Dumbledore with anything after what i've heard, no, i would request a meeting with your lord."

Snape didn't speak for a while, but then handed the teen a small feather, dark blue in colour.

"Its a portkey, tonight, get out of the school and it will take you to where you want to go, it can take up to 5 people Including yourself, and will bring you back when your done, i shall forewarn him, but be careful, Potter."

"Thanks Sir." Harry nodded, while Hermione reapplied her glamour's.

"You must visit me, Mia, as soon as you can, we i can explain." Severus pleaded, and Hermione nodded, promising. Harry checked the map again.

"Weasleys back in the Gryffindor tower. Lets move." Harry whispered, and the three teems left quickly.

On their way out of the Dungeon area they bumped into none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it. Oh, hello Luna."

"Hello Draco."

"I see you have bad company." Draco sneered.

"Nah, They're fine, come with us?" Luna asked, the blonde seemed to think for a second and then nodded.

"Only for you."

"Of course."

Luna turned to the confuse duo.

"Snape is Draco's Godfather, so we met each other a lot growing up."

"Oh, wait- Luna are we Cousins?"

"Indeed, I imagine Draco is something along the lines of a Godbrother to you." Luna winked and Hermione frowned for a second, before the four reached the RoR.

Neville was still inside, but with a girl, in Hufflepuff uniform.

"About time guys, what took you?" Neville asked..

"Hermione got a better result then we expected."

"Oh, so your not a Granger then, for sure?" Neville asked

"Not a Granger, Halfblood." Hermione smiled, and Draco looked confused.

"They went to do an identity test on Hermione, since Dumbles let slip she want a Mudblood when people were listening." Luna explained.]

"Oh, sorry for the insult then," Draco frowned, looking at Hermione.

"I'm also under glamour and was placed with muggles by Dumbledore."

"Oh the suspense, just tell them." Luna laughed and Hermione nodded.

"Revelabunt." Hermione spoke, and the glamour on her melted away once more.

"Dang. Wait you look lik-" Draco was cut off.

"Mia Lily Snape, at your service."

"Wow, that's...unexpected." Draco said

"My thoughts exactly, Malfoy." The hufflepuff laughed,

"I'm Megan if anyone's interested, by the way, Megan Jones, Pureblood."

"Oh, Loner Jones?" Draco asked, Megan was faster then Neville had been with the dummies, and Draco was stuck to the ceiling before anyone saw how.

"Yes, problem?"

"Blimey, your fast." Harry gaped.

"Thanks, I'm not a Cheetah for nothing." The Hufflepuff smiled.

"Sorry, Please put me down!" Draco demanded, and the Hufflepuff dropped the Pureblood, who fell with a crash.

"Cheetah?"

"Animagi."

"The three of us have been training together since third year." Neville explained.

"Odd combination, The Gryffindor, the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw." Draco added.

"Says the Slytherin."

"So can we all agree Dumbles is an idiot, and needs to go down?" Harry sighed, and Draco looked shocked.

"The Golden Boy- Idiot- Oh- the horror, He's gone darker then the dark lord." Draco joked dramatically.

"Oh shut it, Malfoy."

"Sorry, Potter." Draco stuck out his tongue.

"We managed to secure a meeting with the Dark Lord tonight, for 5 of us. It might be our chance to get back at Dumbledore." Harry explained.

"The dark side? But isn't he insane?" Megan asked,

"That's what Dumbles has told us, so i doubt it is actually true," Luna added.

"Indeed. Either way I'm going." Harry replied.

"I'll come with you, You'll need backup if it goes wrong." Neville declared, knowing he could provide decent cover.

"I will come with you," Draco added.

"We should all just go, there's 5 of us, and Harry, which is the maximum it can take." Luna sighed.

"Okay."

"Great, meet me at the school gates at 10 tonight?"

"Okay, sound's like a plan."

"Great, now are you three all Animagi?"

"Yes, I'm a Cheetah, as i said." Megan answered.

"I'm an Golden Eagle," Luna also answered.

"I'm a Wolf."

"Cool, how do you become one?"

"It's simple, it's just a potion, takes a few days to brew, but the ministry keep it a tight-knit secret, otherwise everyone would be animagi,"

"Ah, can you brew us all a batch?"

"Sure!" Luna smiled, she loved Potions, but what would you expect with an Uncle like she had.

"Right, lets break for dinner, then go get an early night' and meet at the gates."

"Okay, I'm going to skip dinner, anyway, the elves can bring me something in here, I'd like to stay and train." Neville answered, Megan nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going, you guy's aren't so bad when your dark." Draco laughed and bid them farewell before leaving.

"Well I have to go, Goodbye." Luna smiled, and followed Draco out.

"One of us has to go, or its suspicious." Harry muttered.

"I'll go, you stay." Hermione decided.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Stay here, i can handle the weasel." Hermione laughed and left the room, leaving ,Megan, Neville and Harry.

"Can you guys train me?"

"Of course, You have a stronger magical core, so it should be much easier for you and your attacks should be more powerful then ours. There's a bind on your magic, would you like it removing?" Megan asked.

"How-"

"Megan see's magical core's, and bind's. I had one too, in first year, that's how i met Megan, she helped remove it, and we trained together until we met Luna."

"It only takes a second." Megan smiled and waved her hands, wandlessly removing the bind.

Harry felt different, that's for sure, and decided to test out his newly released skills, a simple Avis had the whole room flocked with birds.

"Finite. Finite!" Harry yelped, and the birds vanished.

"See?" Megan grinned, and conjured some more targets, the trio trained up until 9, before they split to get and get ready.

Hermione had escaped Weasley as soon as she could, hiding in her dorm, dressed in skinny jeans an a Green and white top, behind her bed's curtains, pretending to be asleep,

She heard Lavender and Parvati,

"Such a lightweight, she'll miss the party!" Lavender sighed.

"She wouldn't have been invited anyway, does she even know any Hufflepuffs?"

"Well Zach sure doesn't." Parvati mumbled

"Mh, and Wayne and Justin has never mentioned her."

The two left her, and Hermione slipped out of the dorm.

Weasley was in a chess match with Seamus, distracted, Dean was sat commentating, so Hermione slipped out, unaware she was being followed by two Seventh years, who hadn't dropped out of school when they planned to.

The gang met up outside the gates, all in muggle clothes, oddly. Even Draco was in dark blue jeans and a green top,

"Okay, grab hold guys." Harry said, from under his black cloak he had decided to wear.

The 5 and Harry were portkey'ed to Riddle Manor, where the Dark Lord was staying.

At the gate were two guards, Alexander Nott and Harold Goyle.

Draco went first to make things smoother.

"Young Malfoy, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yes, But Snape gave us permission to come see the Dark Lord, we have a propositions for him, me and my gang." Draco answered, pointing back to his group, Luna, Harry and Neville had all brought hooded cloaks, and Hermione had undone her glamour once the portkey had took them. Megan wasn't a threat, she was a pureblood, and not well known, so she felt no need to hide her identity.

"Mh, well we will need to confirm this."

Harold left, and was gone for a few minutes, before he returned.

"The Dark Lord is on the second floor, in his study, he shall see you now. You must leave your wands in the box outside it, otherwise the wards will banish you from the manor."

The group nodded their thanks and head up the manor staircase. At the top of the stairs was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Draco, so nice to see you, its the second door down."

"Thank you Aunt Bella."

The group dropped their wands in the box, Neville had been wise enough to bring two Knives concealed in his boot, incase something like this happened.

"Enter."

The group entered and came face to face with The Dark Lord himself, Nagini sat on his desk, ready to pounce if needs be.

"Ah, Severus wrote to be i would have a young group attending."

Voldemort conjured 6 chairs for them, and they sat down, surprised at his laid back attitude and lack of insanity.

"So you have something for me?"

"We wish to join the dark, however not as Death Eaters. I want my own group, in Alliance with you to take down Dumbledore and the Order."

"Interesting. You would lead this group?"

"Yes. We don't have a name yet, but by Christmas we will be ready, and a complete team." Harry spoke, lowly, so his voice wasn't recognized instantly.

"Mh, and i would be alliance to you, you'd join in raids?"

"Of course."

"Mh, interesting indeed, I'd need a display of your talents and oaths of Loyalty, first, but i accept your offer."

"Great."

"We was thinking of being Lain themed, each having a colour and a name" Megan spoke.

"Yes, having black cloaks and robes, like your death eaters, but our team's symbol on the cloak in the person's colour, and their name underneath. And for the masks, pure black, again with the symbol on it, on the cheek perhaps? Or over an eye? With the name underneath it again."

"That sounds creative."

"We thought so too."

"Do you have any ideas yet?"

"Well I'm going to be Proditio." Harry replied instantly.

"And the colour Black, so i'd just have a white stitched outline of the symbol, and the name in white." Harry added.

"Proditio. Clever, Betrayal. Hopefully not towards me?" Voldermort asked casually.

"No, To Dumbledore. He deserves this Betrayal as much as he betrayed me." Harry spat his name.

"Hm."

"I was thinking Aute, and Orange" Megan answered.

"Mortifero, Light Green." Neville spoke confidently.

"I like that one." Voldemort laughed, shocking them.

"Insanis, light blue." Luna admitted.

"Mygale, Dark Green." Draco smiled, with a wink to Hermione who rolled her eyes, knowing the meaning of the word.

"Vindictis, Dark Purple." Hermione announced.

"I like them. Do you know of your symbol yet?"

"I was thinking a set of Antlers, and then some eyes below them."

"Hm. Red eyes?" Voldemort joked.

"I like it, yes Red." Harry nodded, liking the true and laid back personality of the Dark Lord

"Very well."

Harry decided to speak up.

"Can i take my loyalty oath now, before i take my cloak off and you overreact at my identity and try to kill me?" Harry asked

"No need, Harry. You mustn't think me stupid enough to not know whom you all are. I'm not an idiot. In fact i was almost a Ravenclaw."

Harry, Luna and Neville all took down their hoods.

"Your choice surprised me, but Dumbledore is a fool and must have messed with your lives somehow."

"Yes. He has."

"So your team? Do you have a number in mind?"

"Thirteen, unlucky for some. Some being the light side."

"So seven more?"

"Yes."

"Any ideas who?"

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Maybe Nymphadora Tonks."

"What about us two?" a voice behind them asked.

"Who-?" Megan began

"You didn't know they were with you?" Voldemort asked, shaking his head.

"We are pro's, of course they didn't know." The voice said again, and Fred and George Weasley walked from the shadows.

"I don't-"

"I trust them." Hermione interrupted Harry.

"We are Hurt Harrykins-"

"He doesn't trust us-"

"Wounded-"

"Forge down-"

"Truth is, we kinda hate our family, they've been stealing from a few vaults now, we cornered them and they threatened to cast us out from the family is we mentioned it to anyone, so that's why we left them first. Made our shop, but we wanted to stay in school, Verity looks after it for us,"

"So we would like to join you as revenge against them."

"Rideat, yellow." Fred smirked,

"Iocum, Grey." George finished.

"You need two more."

"Mikelea Corner would join us. She's the only Ravenclaw that likes me, Micheal Corners twin, she's pretty dark, and a Parselmouth, but she only told me that, so don't go sharing it." Luna admitted.

"Arya Davis would, She the only Hufflepuff i can stand, she's in my year, very Herbology-ish, i think she has an earth affinity perhaps. She trained with me once or twice, she's an afiinity reader, can tell you if you have any affinity with an element."

"That's Thirteen."

"Very well, i want you to take these, to communicate your progress." Voldemort answered, handing them each an earpiece, and five spare.

"They are charmed, you can report findings through them, they work all thirteen together, to one i have, you can turn them off like A Lumos, simply Nox them, if your going to do something we all don't want to hear." Voldemort said bluntly, causing the twins to laugh.

"I can't Portkey 8." Harry said.

"It's fine, we apperated." The twin smiled.

"I shall leave you to return to school, i expect a full team of thirteen here at christmas, with your uniforms sorted, ready for a raid." Voldemort said, dismissing them, they all collected their wands outside the room, and left the manor, before Portkeying/apperating back to Hogwarts.

They snuck back into the castle easy enough, and all managed to get to bed undiscovered, Hermione reapplied her glamour, and Harry sat awake, talking to Luna on where to get their uniforms, through the earpiece.

"Oh i forgot you can mute them when you sleep, Muta, is the spell." Voldemort added, and the people trying to get to sleep muted their pieces, leaving Luna and Harry talking, and Megan sat listening in, and also listening to the party down in the Hufflepuff common room that had caused a distraction letting her slip in.

"Goodnight Proditio." Luna finally said.

"Goodnight Insanis, Goodnight Tredecim." Harry whispered gently, before muttering a Muta.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

So chapter two is upon us! I got such great feedback, OVERNIGHT! I was shocked, shout out to Echoxknox as my first reviewer, i will keep up the Latin, I'm glad you liked it! Also to BigBlue2289, Fl0ra, Alexma and Sheeransaurr! I'm so glad you all liked it, and that's why the next chapter is so quickly after. I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter!

_'Earpiece speech'_

TWO:

Harry awoke the next morning, unsure if he had dreamt the whole ordeal, part of him hoped he had, but a surprising amount of him hoped it was real, the Dark seemed exciting, and free, something he craved wholeheartedly, to be free of being a Savior, and depended upon by grown adults, when he was merely 15.

The earphone on his bedside confirmed his questions. It had been real.

Harry was oddly awake early, and so getting a quick shower and re-adding the earphone, he made his way downstairs for an early breakfast on the Sunday morning.

Casting a Tempus, he found it to be 6am, considering he was late back last night, he had expected to sleep all day, but maybe that was part of the bind on his magic, making him lazy.

The only staff on the headtable was Snape, Sinsta and Sprout, and the students table's were even more lacking. He knew it was early, but there was not a single Gryffindor at his table, and he wasn't going to sit by himself that was for sure.

Luna was sat at the edge of the Ravenclaw table with a girl, dark brown hair, Harry sat himself down opposite the girl, and beside Luna.

"Oh hello Harry, your house is pretty lazy. Do they know what breakfast means?" Luna asked, finishing off some Toast.

"It seems they don't." Harry laughed, picking up some toast of his own.

"Hello, Harry, I'm Mikelea Corner."

"Hello Mikelea, pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, after what's changed."

"Hm, so Luna's explained?" Harry asked, there was no one else close on the Ravenclaw table, so the trio could talk.

"Indeed, i even have.." Mikelea trailed and tapped hr Left ear, Harry nodded.

"How do i unmute it? He never said." Harry admitted

"Unmuta." Luna waved her hand, wandlessly unmuting his earphone.

"Why didn't i think of that?" Harry asked, feeling rather stupid.

"Because you thought to hard about it, expecting something complex rather then simple." Mikelea smiled.

"Thanks." Harry told Luna who simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Do you think Megan spoke to Arya?" Harry asked.

"Probably, the two share a dorm, with Sally Perks, the girl thinks she's something she isn't, a complete bully, even for a Hufflepuff, but she's never actually in her own dorm, she usually sleeps in Justin Fletchly's apparently." Mikelea admitted, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"She sounds delightful."

"Exactly."

_'I can hear you guys, you know?' Megan whispered through the earpieces,_

_'Megan, morning.' Neville said._

_'How come everyone gets up now?' Harry sighed._

_'Because we don't get up at the crack of dawn, it just went 7, you realize? A normal time to get up?' Hermione said._

_'Wells sor-ry' Harry rolled his eyes._

_'Shush, Twins sleeping here.' Fred or George whispered._

_'Awe did we wake you guys up?' Draco finally said._

_'Yes.'_

_'WAKE UPPPPPPPP' Draco shouted, and two loud 'Ouches' hissed through the earpieces, as the twins bolted from bed._

_'Ouch. My ear.. do you mind?' a voice finally said._

_'Who'se that?' Fred asked._

_'My name's Arya.'_

_'Oh hello Arya.'_

_'Hey Arya.'_

_'Davis?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Oh hello, i know your sister.' Draco said_

_'I Know.'_

_'We should all meet in the RoR, the elves can bring us breakfast there, and we can talk properly, I had some idea's overnight.'_

_'Okay, meet you there.'_

Harry left first, not making it look suspicious, slipping unseen past Weasley and Finnigan, who were oddly awake early.

Harry made it to the RoR first, and so decided upon the room, he chose a large area, with a training part at the side, like Neville had the day before, a sit area, with ten seats around a huge planning table, a library to the side, vaster then The Hogwarts Library, and a living room styled area, four sofa's around a huge tv, that the room had provided, and compatible with magic.

"Perfect." Harry smiled, calling for two elves.

"Fire, Avid, can you bring me breakfast for 10 people?"

"Of course." The two popped away and when they returned the room provided them with a huge table with seats for the food.

Fred and George arrived next, unsurprising that they knew the quickest route to the room, however Luna and Mikelea followed soon after.

Within ten minutes everyone had arrived, mostly in muggle clothes again, since it was a Sunday, and they were free from lessons.

The ten of them ate breakfast before gathering around the planning table.

"So i had an idea last night, we can be known as the Tredecim."

"Latin." Arya piped up, knowing the dead language well.

"Yes, Latin for Thirteen, hopefully there will be 13 of us, otherwise the name its going to need to be changed."

"They will Harry, I'm sure." Hermione said, as much as she wanted to be known as Mia, she decided that while in school, even just around people that she could trust, she felt being called Hermione was safer, the walls had ears after all,

"I also had ideas on the uniform, instead of the symbol on the mask, we could have the mask AS the symbol, a plain black mask, have the eyes charmed red, but so we can still see out clearly, and the antlers on the hood of the cloak, so it doesn't stop up from hiding all of our identity."

"That's very clever, but then have the logo on the cape still?" Luna asked

"Yes."

"What about the name, you said that would have been on the old mask?"

"The name could be wrote on the antlers, maybe?"

"Yes, that's a good idea, we could write them in their colour on the antlers."

"Now that's sorted we need to actually find somewhere to get 13 of these."

"I know somewhere, on Knockturn, on the Hogsmede visit next weekend, a few of us could slip there, i have a distant relative who lives in Hogsmede and will let a few of us use the floo." Draco inputted.

"Okay, so Draco will obviously go on that, how many maximum should go?"

"I'm thinking, 4?"

"4 or 5, yes."

"Well Harry should go."

"And Luna."

"Hermione and Megan should go." Neville spoke, and the group nodded,

"That's that sorted then, what's next?"

"I think we should train up the best we can, we are meeting up over Christmas, right?"

"Yes, That and Animagi too,"

"And Occlumency and Legilimency."

"I was thinking some combat too, knives maybe?"

"Yes I agree, magic isn't always available, like if your disarmed, or something."

"Agreed."

"Now,Mikelea, Arya, you both need names and colours."

"Have they been explained?"

"Yes, Luna explained."

"And Megan told me about them."

"I was thinking Acutus, white." Mikelea explained.

"And I was thinking Terra, and a mix of Pink and Purple,"

"Okay, great!"

"I was thinking next weekend we could contact Remus, Sirius and Tonks too."

"Yes, that could work,"

"Why not just do all this now? The room could make us a floo."

"We could, but the wards.."

"He wouldn't know, the wards only alert him if someone leaves through floo's out of the RoR and within the school ground's, so leaving the gates or leaving through the RoR doesn't register."

"Well i'll go to Sirius and Remus, you know what to buy." Harry admitted.

"Okay, well I'm coming with you Harry." Neville announced.

"Us two." Fred or George said.

"So I'll go with Luna, Mia and Megan?" Draco asked.

"I'm stilt going by Hermione."

"Yeah well..."

"We'll wait here and keep the floo open." Arya mumbled, and Mikelea nodded.

Two floo's appeared instantly, over in the Library entrance.

Everyone Flooed to their desired destinations, Harry decided on The Order headquarters, as that's where Sirius was likely to be, and perhaps Remus.

"Neville?" Harry asked the boy behind him.

"There's two wards, one's by Dumbledore to keep any students out, I can slip us past it, without him knowing. The second is one is by Sirius, around his room, only letting you, Remus and his house elf in."

"Okay, can you tell whose in the house."

"That's where we come in." Fred smiled, pulling out some blank parchment.

"Habitatores Order of the Phoenix Headquarters."

The parchment showed the entire headquarters and was exactly like a Maurders map.

"Brilliant!"

"So we have a one Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and a Hestia Jones,"

'Megan, does the name Hestia sound familiar?'

'Hestia is my mother.'

"Okay, Hestia is Megan's mother, so the house is all clear."

"Right lets go."

The four approached the door, Neville did some spells to lower the wards, and the four slipped inside the house.

"Whose there?" a voice asked, and two wand's were trained on the quad.

"Woah, Calm it, woman, you could take our eye out with that." Fred joked, standing up, the four had been tripped on entry.

"Lumos"

"Isn't that Harry Potter?" Hestia asked, Remus was the one beside her.

"Possibly."

"Of course it's me, You taught me in third year, your Boggarts the moon, because your a werewolf, Moony. Is that proof enough?"

"Mooney?"

"As in Mooney Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail."

"As in Maurder Mooney?"

"As in Our Gods?" Fred and George spoke the lines separately.

"Yes."

"How did you keep this from us, HarryKins?" George asked,

"Okay, that's defiantly Fred and George, they're fine. Though, why are you not in school?"

"The four of us need to speak to you and Sirius."

"Oh, Neville? Isn't it?" Remus spoke, noticing Neville at the back.

"Yes."

"Could you not just write?"

"Our owls are being tracked, and this is something serious."

"Although, Hestia, we might need to speak with you later, depending on Megan's view."

"You know my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I need to speak to Sirius, wait here." Harry said, taking off upstairs, Remus followed, while Hestia lead Neville and the twins into the kitchen.

"Sirius." Harry said, as he opened the door and found his Godfather sat on the bed, wand trained at the door.

"Oh, so its genuinely Harry, otherwise he wouldn't get past the wards." Remus muttered to himself.

"Harry! What are you doing out of school?"

"Needed to talk to you two, you know Dumbledore has been screwing me over?"

"To some extent, that's why I'm trying to convince him to let you live with me."

"That's why he's planning on killing you then."

"What?!"

"I overheard Dumbles talking to Weasley-"

"Ron?"

"Yeah, they've been taking my money, dumbing my down, binding my magic. So i can kill Voldemort, marry his sister, and then they can kill me and take everything i own. Hermione's actually Snape's daughter, that Dumbles kidnapped, and is planning on Marrying to Weasley, and then killing her for her money and titles. They're planning on killing you so i forget all about my inheritances when i turn 16."

"That back stabbing good for nothing-"

"So i joined the Dark Lord,"

"WHAT?!"

"He's actually pretty cool, didn't try to kill me, and aloud me to be his ally, with my own unique team, thirteen of us, trained in the dark arts, Occlumency, Legilimency, Animagi and Combat, able to do raids, under guise's. We want you two and Tonks to be our last three."

"How do you know about Tonks?"

"You mean the fact she hates the light?"

"Yeah, that."

"It's obvious, She's a black, through blood."

"So you have a team of ten, The Dark Lord actually has accepted this?"

"Yes, he helped up come up with a symbol too, we need a full team, trained by Christmas for raids. Hestia might be a part of our team, not as one of the thirteen, but with us, she seems useful."

"Hestia is training as a healer,"

"Perfect, she can be our healer if she wants."

"What makes you think she'll agree?"

"Her daughter is one of my nine others."

"So I'm guessing your the leader?"

"Yes, Proditio, Leader of the Tredecim, Black."

"Huh?"

"We all have Latin names, and a colour, the colour will be the colour of our symbol and our name, the uniform is going to be a cape with our symbol and name underneath in the colour, and the hood of the cloak is going to have antlers on it, name inscribed onto the antlers in our chosen colour. We are having antlers because our symbol is some antlers and then red eyes underneath, that's why we are going to charm the mask's eyes red, and so we ourselves are the symbols."

"Oh that's.."

"So what do you think?"

"I'll follow you anywhere Harry, I don't trust Dumbledore at all." Remus admitted.

"Me too,"

"Great."

"I think i shall choose Erant, and dark blue." Remus decided.

"I'll be red, but i need time to think of my name."

"Can we get through to Tonks somehow?"

"Yes, i can owl her, it wont be suspicious if its me."

Remus quickly owled Tonks to come as soon as she could, and the floo from downstairs alerted them of someone entering.

"I Guess she wasn't busy."

The trio walked downstairs and found Tonks stood expectedly.

"Tonks, you know Harry right?"

Tonks looked a bit warily, but nodded.

"I wondered, Tonks, if you'd like to join my new elite team, intent on making Dumbledore rue the day he was born and blast the light to the Nightosphere and back." Harry joked, Tonks looked bewildered.

"Harry..?"

"He went dark, Dumbledore and the Weasley's have been backstabbing him and some of his friends, he's made a team of thirteen, allied with the Dark Lord to take Dumbles down. We begin raids at Christmas, and he wanted you to be the 13th member."

"Okay...I'll do it." Tonks looked ecstatic. Harry explained the whole thing again, and to Hestia as well, offering her the chance to be their healer.

Both agreed with the plan and joined the team.

"I wish to be Vide, and pink." Tonks declared.

"Can i choose a name?" Hestia asked,

"Of course, what did you have in mind?"

"Sana."

"Very well, We are meeting in the christmas break, but i think we should all meet sooner, next weekend, we are planning on meeting up, we can get to a floo easily, do you have an idea where we could meet?"

"None without Dumbles knowing."

'_Guys, any ideas where we can floo to next weekend and train?'_

_'Snape has a manor he'd let us use'_

_'Davis manor is open all the time, we have a huge training room.'_

_'We have a cottage beside the beach with a downstairs raining room, its huge, and there's a Ageless room, you can spend what seems like years in it, and the world outside wont change, and you won't age.'_

_'I think we are going to go with Luna's cottage for now.'_

"We are going to use Lovegood Cottage. Take these." Harry handed the three of them earpieces.

'_Voldie?'_ Harry asked

'Yes?'

The Dark Lord replied, sounding annoyed.

_'Could you provide two more of these? We added a healer to our team and i have another person in mind, neither of these two are actual fighters for the team, but they are going to work with us and have guises'_

_'I'll have them ready in an hour, pick them up whenever you can, or send the people for them.'_

_'Okay, thanks.'_

"The Dark Lord is going to make you an Earpiece too Hestia."

"Okay, thank you."

"We will be meeting in Lovegood Cottage next weekend, you guys are free to stay there Friday evening to Monday Morning, you'll be giving floo coordinates through the earpieces, Hestia, Megan will send you yours through owl, it would be less suspicious that way."

"Okay, we shall keep our ears open, We'll see you next weekend, stay safe Harry."

"You too, avoid Dumbles as much as you guys can."

"Thanks."

The four students headed back to school, through the floo, and Tonks returned to her home.

The six students left in the RoR now awaited the return of Megan, Luna, Draco and Hermione, who were gone for most of the day.

This meant that while they were gone, the other six could train, Neville gave them a few tips on knife throwing, and the team spent their afternoon practicing, Harry and Mikelea were naturals at it, and Harry newfound ability in the art surpassed even Neville's years of training.

When the four returned, they had a small box.

"We go them!"

The box was opened and small black dots the size of a pin end were tipped from it, as soon as they hit a surface they returned to there original size, The uniforms were exactly as envisioned, the antlers were large, but weightlight, very fear implying, and perfect.

"We got Sirius his, but nameless, he'll just need to spell it on, the masks are charmed not to fall off, and the antlers are weightless so they wont knock off your balance."

"He said that if you want, you can tattoo the symbol onto yourself and others, just by using a 'Signum' spell and your name on the end, the names are linked to the colours, so when Sirius does his, his will work as well. I already did mine, behind my ear, my hair covers it so its fine." Luna smiled

"I put mine on my foot, underneath." Hermione admitted.

"Marking yourself with it, means that your uniform can vanish into the mark, so people cant find it, and then you can summon it back out from it with an 'Exeunt' spell, the uniform will apply itself without you needing to put it on, summoning and dismissing it is painless, and looks like a vanishing spell."

"So, that's them sorted, we need to train whenever we can, I'm thinking early morning or late night? And then weekends?"

"Well with curfew..."

"We should do 6am to 7, just a short session, and break for breakfast and lessons."

"And then we could do one at lunch maybe? Or sometime then? Most defiantly after dinner."

"Yes, we could do the last 30 minutes of lunch, 1 while half past."

"5 till 10 on a night? Giving time for a shower before sleeping? And making sure we get enough sleep if we meet up at 6?"

"Sure."

"Weekends, 7?"

"6."

"Okay, 6, till 2?"

"Then get lunch, do any homework, study if needs be, we can all do it in here, together, help each other out."

"Then get dinner."

"Then 5 to 10 again?"

"Done, sorted then."

The group all took their coloured uniform, tatto'ing the mark onto feet, arms and wherever else they wanted.

(No don't even think i meant that.. because i in no way did. Rude.. :P)

"Okay, should we break for Dinner, and start meeting up tomorrow morning?"

"Alright, cya all in the morning!"


End file.
